1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics case of an ejecting or squeeze type liquid cosmetics such as a foundation or lipstick, and more particularly, to a cosmetics case having a lower body of the container which turns, and a piston in an inner portion of the lower body which is moved lower to press the cosmetics inside. The piston is aligned with a screw rod and moved by the turning of the lower body of the container.
A check valve is installed in an upper inside hall which is formed at an upper portion of the inside of the screw rod. The valve is pressed to open a through hole, through which the liquid cosmetics stored inside the lower body is passed.
A through hole, an upper inside hole and a liquid transfer tube form an ejecting hole, which ejects the liquid to a brush portion with a determined quantity of the cosmetics.
When the lower body stops turning, the pressure of the inside of the lower body is reduced, and the check valve returns to its original state by the spring power of the spring which is installed inside the upper inside hole. The through hole is then closed, so that the cosmetics can not eject any more. Thus one can easily control the ejecting and stopping of the cosmetics liquid.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various cosmetics cases have been used to satisfy demands that they should be compact and convenient for use, have an attractive appearance, and be such as to allow the cosmetics contained therein to be easily handled.
Typically, cosmetics are solid, powder or in the liquid state. Currently, liquid cosmetics of foundation or lipstick are applied at the convenience of the user. The liquid cosmetics are filled in a pencil type circular container, so that the cosmetics are ejected to the upper portion of brush part of the inside of the case by pressing the inside of the case when a part of the container is pressed by the user.
Hereinafter, a conventional cosmetics case will be described in detail with reference to the drawings.
An ejecting type liquid cosmetics case of the prior art, is disclosed in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7.
The container includes a case body 101 which receives liquid cosmetics, a brush 102 which is used to apply the cosmetics and a cap 108 for protecting the brush 102. The case body 101 includes a rod 104 which has a piston 103 that pushes the liquid cosmetics to the brush 102, and a nut element 105a which is joined to the rod 104 with a screw joint, is fixed to the wall of the body 101 and supports the moving of the rod 104. The moving body 105 has a one direction turning guide element 105b attached to the nut element 105a and a rod movement cap 106 which surrounds the rod 104.
In the cosmetics case of the above mentioned prior art, the piston 103 which is jointed to the head end of the rod 104, is insertingly joined in the coupling portion 104a. Therefore the moving of the piston 103 is severe from the rod 104, and is easily separated by a small impact. An end of the spring 107 which applies repulsive power to a rod moving cap 106 is inserted to the rear end of the rod 104.
When, the rod moving cap 106 is rotated, an end of the spring 107 interferes with the rod moving cap 106, causing a noise and making the revolution of the rod moving cap 106 not go smoothly.
And since the moving body 105 has a one direction turning guide element 105b attached to the nut element 105a which can rotate in one direction only, returning is not possible, so that one can not prevent the flow of the cosmetics when there is a small impact or if it is positioned reversely. Therefore, there are many disadvantages, and it is complicated in construction and costs much.